


Pequeñas historias de madrugada

by zekecrist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Era en madrugada, cuando el sol ni siquiera había salido, que el arte del pensamiento venía a su boca y los dos pensaban sobre todo lo que habían pasado para llegar a estar juntos.Planteado de esa manera, se veían capaces de creer hasta en el destino.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Zeke, Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porco Galliard & Pieck
Kudos: 4





	1. prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque lleve un tanto sin publicar y retrasando algunos proyectos más importantes, les traigo esta pequeña historia, con capítulos cortos y escribiendo en su mayoría fluff sobre esta pareja. Irónico ya que siempre le voy al angst jsjs.

No hacía demasiado tiempo que Pieck había fundado en su cabeza el pensamiento de que la felicidad son pequeños momentos de felicidad que la vida le otorgaba. Quizás era porque, a pesar de ser muy inteligente, podría frustrarse debido a la presión de su madre por sacar siempre notas perfectas, aunque después disfrutar con su amigo Porco tardes que se le hacían las más divertidas de toda la semana, y que sin duda alguna compensaban las reprimendas de su progenitora.

Su vida en el instituto no le fue mal con esa forma de vivir, pero sin darse cuenta, esos momentos que llamaba felicidad habían desaparecido. Porco se marchó de la ciudad, debido a que sus padres no podían permitirse seguir viviendo en aquella zona y se vieron obligados a mudarse a un lugar menos urbano y más barato. 

Ahora, cuando hablaba con su amigo por medio del portátil, sentía más tristeza que felicidad, y con el tiempo el contacto entre los dos fue disminuyendo tanto que dejó de estar ahí.

Por si no fuera poco, seguía teniendo una única madre que hizo que sus inseguridades incrementaran, ya que no tenía a una persona como Porco en la que apoyarse en los momentos más tristes y desesperantes.

Esta situación fue catastrófica y pensaba que ya no podría seguir conviviendo con los gritos de su madre, a la que ya ni siquiera llamaba así. Sin embargo, como pensaba Pieck, la vida se trataba de situaciones inesperadas y oportunas que te llenaban de mariposas el corazón, la misma presentación de Zeke Jeager, la única persona que parecía poder comprenderle, le hizo recordar eso, pero de una manera muy diferente.


	2. historia 1

Pieck ya había oído hablar de Zeke muchas veces, pero no había sentido curiosidad por conocerlo.  
Lo único que había escuchado relacionado a él era ver cómo la gente comparaba su inteligencia, ya que ellos dos eran los más listos de la clase. Factor que precisamente no pasaba desapercibido.

Pero ella había perdido el interés de hacer amigos después de la partida de Porco. Y como era tampoco era algo que se le daba bien, prefería ignorar los puntos positivos de intentar socializar.  
Pero lo que no se esperaba era que Zeke sí estaba interesado en socializar.

En unos de esos descansos en medio de clases, el adolescente se acercó a ella.  
—¿Te llamas Pieck, verdad?

Sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—S-sí. Así es. —de inmediato se maldeció a ella misma por poseer tan pocas capacidades a la hora de iniciar, o siquiera mantener, una conversación con alguien que no fuera Porco.

—Está bien, Pieck. Quería preguntarte si querías hacer el trabajo de ciencias naturales conmigo.

Pieck se sorprendió ligeramente por aquello, no había pensando que alguien le preguntaría algo así.

—Pero... ¿No es necesariamente en grupos de dos, verdad?

Zeke asintió con neutralidad.

—Entonces... Creo que lo haré sola —intentó decir Pieck en la forma menos ruda posible— Gracias por preguntar. —añadió como guinda final a la respuesta.

La expresión de Zeke, aunque no se veía dolida ni muy sorprendida, sí que era fácil de intuir que él había esperado una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Pieck.

—Bueno, ¡No hay problema, mucha suerte!

Cuando Zeke se dio la espalda Pieck se sintió al instante insegura por lo que había dicho, aunque al segundo intentó decirse a ella misma que no debería de pensar más en aquello ya que ya había dado una respuesta uno había vueltas atrás, y por lo tanto siguió su propio consejo.

* * *

Era difícil de creer que a pesar de estar rodeada de estudiantes con quince y dieciséis años, ellos actuaran como si tuvieran trece. No era ya la primera vez que al pasar por el pasillo del instituto había escuchado el típico comentario que intentaba ser un susurro disimulado, que en sus palabras cargaba la típica pregunta de "¿Ella y Zeke no están saliendo?" y otros comentarios parecidos que empezaban a hacer que ella le agarrara tirria a aquél rumor únicamente infundado por el hecho de que ella y Zeke eran los más listos de la clase.

Pero no tenía nada más. El único contacto que había tenido con Zeke había sido una conversación que no había durado más de un minuto. Es más, ni siquiera veía a los dos estando en una relación.

  
¿Pero y por parte de Zeke?

Él nunca había prestado atención en general a los temas amorosos y todo esto le pillaba algo desprevenido.

Se tomaba esos repetitivos comentarios como una broma superficial, y es por eso mismo que cuando le decían que haría buena pareja con aquella chica, no tenía ni idea de qué pensar o responder.

Su padre siempre le había enseñado a centrarse en las clases para perseguir determinada carrera universitaria, y por eso mismo no sabía lo que era encontrarle el placer a otro tipo de actividades que no estuvieran relacionadas con los estudios.

En conclusión; los dos se movían por causas totalmente diferentes y eso ocasionaba que ellos dos no chocarán en sus vidas.

Y la realidad era que, Pieck se seguía agarrando al recuerdo de Porco, y soltarlo era demasiado complicado, aunque preferible a corto plazo -cosa que no quería ver-, y Zeke sólo tenía ojos para los estudios y no se daba cuenta de la felicidad que podría traerle una relación de cualquier tipo con alguien.


	3. historia 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta etapa de la historia, Zeke es un adolescente, casi adulto, y se ve parecido a la forma en la que se nos muestra en la mitad del capítulo donde nos muestran su infancia.
> 
> Lo digo para que podáis situarle mejor!  
> Además, Eren se verá de la misma manera que el episodio final de la temporada 3.

Eren llegó, como de costumbre, unos minutos tarde a la hora de la comida, hábito al que ya Grisha y Zeke se habían acostumbrado diariamente.

—¿Qué tal el día, Eren? —era siempre la pregunta que ningún día faltaba.

Eren se encogió de hombros e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de su padre. No se sentía preparado para decirle que probablemente iba a tener muy malas notas, como casi siempre. Y sentirse como la decepción de la familia por culpa de los estándares del inteligente Zeke, al que siempre hacía sombra no era lo que más quería en estos días.

—Me ha ido bien. —mintió, sin más complicaciones.

La comida fluyó de manera normal dentro de lo que cabe, Grisha nunca confiaba al 100% en su hijo menor Eren pero áquel día estaba de buen humor y no quería estropearlo. De hecho, salió con otro tema totalmente diferente.

—¡Zeke! Me han dicho que por fin tienes novia, ¿No es así? —exclamó de la nada. Zeke se quedó paralizado al escuchar la pregunta.

—¿Cómo? —fue la única reacción que pudo dar.

—Sí, no mientras, Zeke. ¿Se llama Pieck, no es así? —preguntó Eren de forma entrometida mientras aún masticaba parte de la comida.

La mente de Zeke no sabía exactamente qué conclusiones sacar por aquellas afirmaciones de su familia, y de hecho se encontraba algo confundido.

—¿Pieck y yo? Pero... Ni siquiera somos amigos. —se defendió inocentemente Zeke.

—No tenéis por qué serlo. —volvió a decir Eren de forma entrometida.

—¿Cuándo me la presentarás, Zeke? —preguntó su padre, ignorando las palabras de Zeke.

—Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie. —declaró por última vez. Pero nadie de la mesa parecía querer creerle.

—Se nota que te gusta, Zeke. —dijo Eren a continuación con un travieso tono de voz.

—¿Cómo? —la reacción de Zeke le había delatado; su sonrojo y sorpresa habían salido a la luz, aunque a la hora de la verdad él era el que menos observaba todo eso.

—Acabas de confirmar lo que he dicho. —puso como punto final el castaño.

La conversación no siguió, se quedó ahí como un punto y seguido, es por eso mismo que Zeke siguió disfrutando de enrollar sus espagueti en el tenedor mientras le daba vueltas al tema. No fue hasta que la hora de la comida terminó y su padre se fue que los dos se quedaron solos en la habitación.

Eren veía la televisión y revisaba su móvil a la vez, Zeke estaba haciendo las tareas que le habían mandado aquél día.

Sin embargo, su fijación por los estudios se vio sustituida por las palabras de su hermano, que seguían rondando su mente, se levantó de la silla y se colocó justo delante de Eren, impidiéndole ver la televisión.

—¡Zeke! —gritó Eren mientras movía su cabeza intentando encontrar un ángulo para ver la televisión que su hermano tapaba.

—Necesito tu ayuda. —dijo Zeke.

Eren resopló, realmente, le guardaba algo de rencor a su hermano mayor por ser el favorito de la familia, el que siempre recibía todos los mimos de su padre, y cuando actuaba con esa actitud recordaba todos los privilegios que él tenía, y sólo quería echarle encima todo lo que poseía que él no tenía.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto el oji-verde.

Zeke se avergonzó al instante pensando en lo que iba a preguntarle.

—¿Qué es lo que querías decir antes? —preguntó con timidez.

Eren le miró extrañado.

—¿De qué hablas?

Zeke miró para otro lado mientras Eren le observaba confundido. Sin embargo, no tardó en descubrir lo que Zeke quería decir, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Dices lo de Pieck?

Zeke apartó aún más la mirada de Eren, con más timidez que antes.

—Mmmm, puede ser. —murmuró por lo bajo, incómodo.

Eren no se contuvo y empezó a reírse por lo bajo, hecho que Zeke notó al instante. Esto hizo que las mejillas del mayor se cubrieran de un rosado todavía más fuerte.

—Olvídalo.

Dijo con firmeza pero enfado, para acto seguido irse enfadado a su habitación sin dignarse a mirar de nuevo a su hermano.


	4. historia 3

Zeke llevaba desde que se había encerrado en su habitación intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Pieck y en lo que podía sentir, o llegar a sentir, por ella. Había pensando que podría tragarse su orgullo y volver a hablar con Eren, pero imaginarse la reacción de éste cuando le viera volver le hacía cambiar de idea al instante. Básicamente, así fue el resto del día, y al final no se sintió capaz de volver a mirarle a los ojos a su hermano por lo que quedaba de tarde.

Mientras tanto, Pieck llevaba llorando toda la tarde. Su madre no sólo se había ido de fiesta y no había cumplido lo poco que suele hacer por ella, que era prepararle la comida, si no que también le salieron en el móvil unas fotos de Porco con sus nuevos amigos. De inmediato recordó todo lo que vivió junto a él y lo que podría estar viviendo.

Había pensado muchas veces en volver a mandarle un mensaje, pero la razón por la que perdía motivación era porque en sus últimas conversaciones lo había notado tan diferente y cambiado al Porco que antes conocía que sentía que lo mejor que podía hacer era no cargarse de ilusiones falsas pensando que se encontraría con el Porco que tanto la había apoyado en un pasado.

Quizás simplemente debía aceptar que éste era otro capítulo de su miserable vida que parecía estar siempre estaba empeorando.

Al día siguiente en el instituto, se sentía con demasiada hambre, pues su madre no vino hasta la madrugada y sólo pudo comer sobras que no le gustaban nada. La inmensidad de sus ojeras sólo era comparable al vacío que se hallaba en su interior.

Y en el otro lado de la clase, se encontraba Zeke, que miraba la chica de reojo. Si solamente supiera lo diferentes que eran sus vidas…


End file.
